


The Moon Is Quite Closer To The Sun Than One Would Think

by sheepscot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avatar Zuko, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Chaos Avatar Zuko, First Impressions, Gen, Northern Water Tribe, Yue has thoughts on how her tribe works, she's working with what she has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepscot/pseuds/sheepscot
Summary: Muffinlance's thoughts on Tumblr have twisted around in my mind. And thus I have come up with a hypothetical meeting between Yue and chaos!avatar Zuko.
Relationships: Yue & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 906
Collections: muffins-on-fire





	The Moon Is Quite Closer To The Sun Than One Would Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe sat in one of her usual hiding spots; this one a small hidden nook under a bridge. Being near to the water of the canal, hearing the gentle waves of the water as they interact with the ice, it’s soothing.

She needs to unwind: As she had been leaving dinner she heard that boorish boy Hahn talk to another soldier in training that he was sure his father and her father would arrange a marriage between them. And then he started to describe- Oh it wasn’t decent! She’d never do _this_ or _that_ never mind Hahn’s companion’s suggestions.

It’s enough to make a girl cry, but she is a princess and must lead by example. What would become of her people should they see her sobbing. Women have it hard enough; not allowed to fight, can’t make any decisions for their own future, constantly told what they should be doing. If the princess, the ‘womanliest of women’ is seen out of composure no man would have any positive thought to the women of the tribe.

Yue scoots over to get a look at the moons reflection. The gibbous form rippling in time to the lapping of the waves. She closes her eyes and listens to the steady rhythmic beat. Just like a heartbeat, pushing forwards in time.

Intruding her night is the sound of light sloshing water and pattering droplets. Dainty wrinkles sculpt themselves on Yue’s forehead, never having had much chance to develop before, _was somebody night swimming_ she thinks.

Opening her eyes and turning around she sees a boy not much older than herself if she is to judge, kneeling at the edge of the pathway, a puddle growing underneath as more water drips off him.

Yue is stunned, staring at this stranger and this boy is doing the same. Waiting for something to happen.

“How did you get here?” demands Yue. Great that’s the perfect question, sure to bring all the answers, he’s covered in water obviously he –

Interrupting her thoughts the stranger says, “I swam.”

Yes that is the only conclusion brought by the facts she sees. He must have swum in, and the fact that he isn’t shivering tells Yue that he must be a waterbender: anyone else would have frozen in the artic waters. An unknown waterbender. There is only one other place in the world that she knows to hold waterbenders, the South Pole! He’s come such a long way and by the looks the scar on his face, he has had a run in with the Fire Nation. Decades of enforced isolation and now there is contact with their sister tribe, how fortuitous!

Yue moves to hold herself in a warm, friendly diplomatic stance when she notices a mist arising around the boy. Strange. A shift in the wind pulls the mist towards her. Expecting the cool wetness to engulf her, Yue is shocked at the warmth, much stronger than the spirit oasis. It’s steam. Taking another look at the stranger she sees that he isn’t pulling the water out of his clothes as is normal in the Northern Tribe.

Could he be? A firebender here in the city? Better to not risk it, Yue braces herself ready to run and call out for help against this intruder.

Before a warning can be made the stranger lunges forward, clamping a hand over her mouth. Heart pounding she thinks _this is it_. But she is a princess and will lead by example; she won’t go down without a fight. Struggling in his hold, his hand shifts giving her room to bite down on his fingers. Her assailants hand flings away from her head while tightening his other arm around her torso, grunting in pain.

Incensed Yue spits out “don’t you know how to treat a princess?!” Instantly Yue regrets what she said. Just give on over how exactly useful you are to the enemy why don’t you, but instead of tightening his grip or knocking her out the boy jumps away.

Collecting herself Yue glares at the boy who is now guarding himself. She notices that there is enough space between them to hold another person if they stretch their arms towards another.

"A princess is a treasure to her home, she must be paid the utmost respect and kept at an appropriate distance…” he starts, body tensing.

_Oh no,_ Yue reasons, _n_ _ot only is he a Fire Nation spy/assassin but he is a gendered snob!_

“To avoid getting stabbed by.” He finishes.

_Oh_ thinks Yue, catching on to the end of the sentence he uttered. _I like how this strange boy thinks._


End file.
